huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mogo Mogo
Mogo Mogo was a tribe from Survivor: All Stars. Originally a tribe that never went to tribal council, they soon suffered one loss but remained fairly unscathed from a tribe switch despite their being three different alliances. However, a dissolve weakened the tribe which resulted in huge blindsides and massive displays of trust. Their tribe colour was green. Members Original Tribe *Aaron, the guy during both Survivor: Guatemala and Survivor: Marquesas who was always willing to make big moves but could never get his allies to trust him and was soon blindsided. *Ashleigh, a shifty and scrappy player from Survivor: The Australian Outback and Survivor: China who returned and won Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains *Domenic, first competing in Survivor: Panama he is one of the most notorious villains in the shows history and being a Runner-Up three times. *Jade, an All Star for being such a dominant threat during Survivor: Guatemala and Survivor: Marquesas that none of her allies would let her get to the end. *Karleigh, first competing in Survivor: The Australian Outback she is most notable for being the winner of Survivor: Blood vs. Water by controlling the majority pairs alliance of loved ones. *Katie, most notable for flipping to the power couple of Survivor: Palau and getting cut in favour of love and then being on the Burra Alliance during Survivor: Fiji that was decimated at the merge. *Rory, who competed in Survivor: Samoa and made it to the Final Tribal Council with his partner Amy but was reprimanded for his lack of independent gameplay. *Winston, the hero and Sole Survivor of Survivor: The Australian Outback who is known for his honour, integrity and likability. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Heron, an underdog who made it to the end of the merge in both Survivor: Palau and Survivor: Fiji but was cut when her alliances slowly crumbled before her eyes. *Hunter, the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Tocantins who was the dominant leader of the Jalapao Alliance. *Karleigh *Katrina, after competing in Survivor: Panama she is most notable for her dominance during Survivor: Philippines with the Matsing Alliance that later crumbled. *Ricardo, after being the first boot from Survivor: Palau, he was apart of the dominant Palau Alliance during Survivor: Micronesia until they had to turn on each other. *Winston Post-Dissolve Members *Ashleigh *Karleigh *Katie *Katrina *Marina, the first ever Sole Survivor from Survivor: Panama who wants to prove this time around that she still has it after a few underwhelming performances. *Rory *Xenia, labelled as one of the best players to never win after competing in Survivor: Micronesia that resulted in her getting cut at the end by one castaway in favour of a goat. Tribe History The Mogo Mogo tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of eight All Stars; Aaron, Ashleigh, Domenic, Jade, Karleigh, Katie, Rory and Winston. Previous relationships between castaways who played with each other before were reconnected at the start of the game. Karleigh and Winston, who first played with each other on Survivor: The Australian Outback and made the Final Two together, made an alliance. During this time, the pair also found a Hidden Immunity Idol which they agreed Karleigh would hold for the time being. Ashleigh, who had also played with them on that occasion and a couple subsequent seasons was out of the loop for their group. Domenic previously played with Karleigh and Winston during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and he soon joined their alliance. Aaron and Jade competed with each other during Survivor: Guatemala and Survivor: Marquesas but their relationship did not have enough of a solid foundation as the other castaways and they went their separate ways. Katie and Rory could see all the previous bonds connect and without playing with the others before (or in Katie's case not as closely), the pair formed their own alliance. The task was to now form larger alliances than the pairs or trios established. During this time, Mogo Mogo was a unified and strong tribe, winning all five of the challenges they had together. On Day 12, the immunity challenge was cancelled when Shawna from Saboga quit the game to be with her dying father. On Day 13, the remaining eighteen castaways were switched into the three tribes. The new Mogo Mogo tribe consisted of Karleigh and Winston from the original Mogo Mogo, Heron and Hunter from the original Chapera and Katrina and Ricardo from the original Saboga. Mogo Mogo won the first three immunity challenges and started to have some bonds form. All three original pairs remained tight with each other and despite different propositions, no majority was formed. The tribe however lost the fourth immunity challenge. Karleigh and Winston voted for Hunter, Heron and Hunter voted for Ricardo and Katrina and Ricardo voted for Karleigh. This led to a potential three way tie of two votes a piece at tribal council. However, Karleigh saved herself by playing her Hidden Immunity Idol and Hunter, fearing his safety in the game, also played an idol. With the only votes that counted, Ricardo was voted out. Shortly after this loss, a tribe dissolve occurred. Karleigh from the previous two iterations remained on Mogo Mogo and Ashleigh, Katie and Rory from the original Mogo Mogo returned. Katrina from the second incarnation also remained and they were joined by Marina from Saboga and Xenia from Chapera. Katie and Rory were aligned from the early days of the first Mogo Mogo and Ashleigh was affiliated with them. Meanwhile, Marina and Katrina were aligned and Karleigh thought she should aligned herself with Marina who was also a former winner. This left Xenia in the middle and as a potential split vote. When the tribe lost on Day 22, a Double Tribal Council occurred. At the first vote, Marina, Katrina and Karleigh voted for Ashleigh but Ashleigh, Katie, Rory voted for Katrina. Xenia made the decision to get rid of Katrina because she believed Ashleigh's alliance had more connections with the other alliance. When the second part of the tribal came, the two alliances made peace and openly talked about voting out Xenia. She pretended to be a dead woman walking, which left the votes at 5-1. Xenia surprised everyone by playing her idol and with the only vote that counted, Marina was voted out. Karleigh, now with both her short time allies voted out, meant she had to build more relationships. Xenia was also suffering from loneliness and she decided to align with Karleigh in order to attempt to make a move. The loss of two members from their tribe didn't shake their ability to win challenges however. Mogo Mogo won the Day 24 immunity challenge but lost on Day 27. Xenia and Karleigh targeted Katie because they believed she was the biggest threat. However, the majority was scared of Xenia's ability to flip to other alliances and that coupled with the fact she already played her idol, resulted in her elimination. The following day, the remaining ten castaways merged into one tribe and were one step closer to earning the title of All Star Sole Survivor. Trivia *Karleigh was the only castaway from All Stars to be on Mogo Mogo through all three of its incarnations. Category:Tribe Category:All Stars Tribes